


play ball

by aishiteita



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, babe y do u taste saltee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteita/pseuds/aishiteita
Summary: "Babe," Soonyoung singsongs, "why do you taste salty?" He tries to maintain a nonchalant grin on his face, but it crumbles into a fit of giggles, and Wonwoo joins him with his loud chuckles before realizing, "You just called me babe."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthatconfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/gifts).



> hi this was actually written in like. november. take it how u please; as some shitty gift for my ma, cat, or another snwu pwp courtesy of nsfw swn gc as always. lov u all im a gross so 
> 
> pls check out cat's pwp [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9054346) :*
> 
> merry xmas happy hols !!!!!!! <3333333333333333333

"You're such a wuss."

"Shut the fuck up, _oh my god—_ "

Between the hand holding his beneath the blanket and all the blood on the television, Wonwoo's vision is a cloudy red, breaths stinging the tip of his nose which grew too cold over the course of the movie marathon. He can't help but feel that he's not inhaling enough to stop his heart from destroying his ribcage, because god, the room is _freezing_ and Wonwoo feels his stomach drop all the way down his ass only to bounce back up and stuff his throat. His chest is tight, toes and five right fingers numb. The other five left fingers are in Soonyoung's hold, and Wonwoo wants to scream with the ghost in the movie. He doesn't, in the end; Soonyoung's grip tightens and Wonwoo thinks his bones may be breaking.

 

 

**first base: frenching (except they don't really, but technically they do)**

Here is the stupid timeline:

  1. Wonwoo confessed. (Via Facebook.) (This was three years ago, aka their first year of acquaintance.)
  2. Soonyoung rejected. (Also via Facebook.) ( _we dunno e/o that well yet so... mayb b friends first?? lol_ )
  3. Soonyoung (the ginormous fuck he is) dated Seulgi for a grand total of two months. (Who happens to be Wonwoo's cousin, and it took him four months to fully digest the thought of indirectly dating his cousin. But that's if he supposedly _does_ end up dating Soonyoung sometime in the future.) (This was two and a half years ago.)
  4. Wonwoo dated Jeonghan ( _it'll be fun, Wonwoo!_ ) for a grand total of two weeks. (This duration of time was agreed upon by the two parties including himself, and very minimal romance was involved.) (This was two years ago.)
  5. Wonwoo confessed. (Platonically, and directly into Soonyoung's face.) ( _Soonyoung, romance aside, you're my best friend and most favorite human being in the whole wide world._ ) (This was a year ago.)
  6. Soonyoung accepted. (Platonically, and directly into Wonwoo's face.) ( _I love you! Platonically. But I love you too, Wonwoo!_ ) (This was a year ago.)
  7. Wonwoo confessed. (Romantically, and directly into Soonyoung's face.) (This was a week ago, right after the horror movie marathon featuring impromptu hand-holding.)
  8. Soonyoung accepted. (Sort of. He's still on the fence about it but Wonwoo is a desperate man and agrees to _try things out_.) (This was a week ago.)



Present time calls for Soonyoung to help carry Wonwoo's new books to his apartment, because Wonwoo couldn't help himself; it's not his fault that all the paperbacks were half-priced for the day.

" _Okay_ ," Soonyoung huffs, setting the box down onto the floor of Wonwoo's doorway. "Okay, I'm never following you to a book sale again."

"Sorry," Wonwoo says sheepishly. "I can call Jihoon to drive me next time. Again, sorry."

Soonyoung squints at him. Wonwoo cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "C'mere," Soonyoung beckons with a slight wave of his hand.

"What?" Wonwoo managed to ask before Soonyoung presses their lips together, all crooked and sudden so it's uncomfortable and Wonwoo doesn't really remember what to do with the tongue in his mouth.

"We're pretty bad at this," Soonyoung mumbles against his lips, grin spit-slicked and Wonwoo won't lie about stale breath from someone who hasn't drunk any water for the entire day.

"You don't say?"

 

 

**third base: oral sex (not limited to blowjobs and yes, this is not how the order should be)**

Wonwoo's alcohol-sloshed brain processes his surroundings with a ten-minute delay; it's dark, too dark to really see anything beyond moonlit outlines. (Even then, it's nowhere near poetic. Basically, Wonwoo can't see and the squinting makes his cheeks ache.) There's a clock, some distance away from him, and its neon-green numbers show the time to be fifteen minutes to three.

Wonwoo tries to feel his limbs. He's aware that he's been doing something; legs dangling off the edge of what must be a bed, he's on a bed, and a moan echoes from further up said bed. He's heard this moan before, in the back of Jihoon's car when Justin Timberlake was switched out for Fall Out Boy, except this time it's fainter; less grunt and more air.

Here is what Wonwoo realizes ten, fifteen minutes too late: a dick half in his mouth, half in his right hand, while the left is splayed across skin that isn't his own. Here is what Wonwoo realizes when the dick twitches in his mouth, and hands pull his head up and away from said dick: it belongs to Soonyoung. Alternatively, he's been blowing Soonyoung and no, Wonwoo doesn't have any recollection of this entire deed.

" _Fuck_ , Wonwoo," Soonyoung pants, "you're gonna make me a quickshot."

Wonwoo remembers now, tumbling into Soonyoung's apartment a drunken mess because _maybe_ his lightweight ass had said something along the lines of _I don't wanna go home yet, Soon-ah._ "Shit."

Soonyoung's lazy smile falters when he stares at Wonwoo, however. "Oh god, you weren't sober enough, were you?" Wonwoo shakes his head wordlessly. "Oh, my god, Wonwoo, I'm _so sorry—_ fuck, I'll call you a cab right now, oh god—"

Wonwoo's alcohol-sloshed brain is sobering up, however, and while his heart wants to bask in this endearing moment for a bit more, his ego won't allow Kwon Soonyoung's dick to go limp right in front of Wonwoo's face. Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung's wrist before he can get the phone. "Will you let me continue?"

"No," Soonyoung tells him, out of breath and a smidge of panic in his voice. "No, I—I don't want you to think—to make me come or whatever just. Look, when you're sober, yeah?"

"I'm—" Wonwoo stops there, spots the water bottle behind the clock on the nightstand, and lunges for it. He twists the cap off with as much finesse his still-sluggish hands can muster, and proceeds to down about half of the bottle before slamming it back down on the nightstand, nearly knocking the clock over. "That's sober enough, yeah?"

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung says sternly, "you're gonna regret this in the morning."

"Correction, it's already morning." Wonwoo pushes Soonyoung back onto the bed, hands sliding down his torso. (Soonyoung shivers at the touch, and Wonwoo bites his lip to keep from smiling.) Eventually, they rest on Soonyoung's hipbones, splayed over skin the way they were before. "I want to do this, okay? Trust me."

Soonyoung's lips are pursed, brows furrowed behind his bangs. "Alright," he whispers, fingers carding through Wonwoo's hair. "We can stop whenever you want."

Wonwoo nods fervently, no time wasted as his lips close around Soonyoung's tip, teeth covered when he takes Soonyoung in further, tongue flat against the underside of his cock. Soonyoung breathes like he's running a marathon; Wonwoo palms the flesh of Soonyoung's thigh, head bobbing up and down at the pace of the pulse he finds underneath his fingertips.

Soonyoung's fingers get desperate, seeking purchase on Wonwoo's scalp and tugging at his hair. Wonwoo releases him with a loud _pop_ , lips trailing down to let his tongue lick at the scrotum before going even lower, pressing against the perineum and Soonyoung _keens_.

Wonwoo doesn't know how long it's been, led around by Soonyoung's hands and his muffled moans. "Can I come in your mouth?" he asks.

He really didn't have to. Wonwoo can't say he's not giddy from this development. "Go for it."

Wonwoo chokes; he blames his overeager self, because there's too much in his mouth and he's spat everything back onto Soonyoung. He's tearing up from coughing so much, and almost doesn't register the hands rubbing his back in circles. "Oh god, seriously, I'm _so sorry_ —"

"Say that one more time," Wonwoo rasps, "and I'll throw up on your dick."

 

 

**second base: handjobs (none of them have large enough hands and to be honest, what are they doing?)**

"Quick," Wonwoo tells Soonyoung, "my brother will be back in half an hour."

Soonyoung gives him a slight nod, too focused on the task of melding Wonwoo's mouth with his, teeth clacking from the rush. It's humid even with the fan on, but Soonyoung doesn't seem to mind, hands slinking under Wonwoo's shirt to thumb at his nipples and rake nails down his ribs. It burns, and Wonwoo groans into the kiss. The couch swallows him whole under Soonyoung's weight.

"Pants off," Soonyoung murmurs against Wonwoo's lips. The tragedy here is that they're both wearing skinny jeans, and Soonyoung growls in frustration when he can't get his jeans past his thighs without flaying himself. Wonwoo manages to shuck his down to his calves. Eventually, they're still in their boxers, and Soonyoung can't seem to care about the last barrier of clothing separating them before grinding down on Wonwoo.

It starts like an explosion; Soonyoung's forehead is heavy against his, and Wonwoo's vision is a blur of Soonyoung's short lashes. He can't help the sighs escaping his lips, no pillows or sheets to muffle them as they get swallowed by Soonyoung. It's too hot, between their sweaty torsos and the ridiculously muggy weather on this particular afternoon. It's so hot that Wonwoo feels his brain fry itself twice in his skull, nerves alight but he's not aware of what he's doing anymore, hands scrabbling at the small of Soonyoung's back. (Or maybe it was his ass. Wonwoo isn't sure of anything at this point in time.) There's sweat beading on the tip of their noses from how warm their breaths are, and Wonwoo lets the heat spur him on, hips bucking up to meet Soonyoung's over and over again.

There's no skill or delicacy in this. Wonwoo drags the elastic of Soonyoung's boxers down, spitting into his palm before pumping Soonyoung's dick slowly. Soonyoung hisses, fingers tapping at Wonwoo's bottom teeth, like they're asking for permission. Wonwoo complies, parting his lips to let Soonyoung shove two digits deep down his throat, the pads of his fingers teasing teeth and tongue. He gags, unable to keep his reflex in check while still running his hand up and down Soonyoung's shaft.

"Sorry," Soonyoung whispers (Wonwoo really wishes he'd stop saying sorry), removing his fingers from Wonwoo's mouth to trace two lines of spit down his chin to the divot of his collarbone. Wonwoo shimmies out of his boxers in the meantime, fingers trying their best to wrap around both him and Soonyoung.

He gets a glimpse of the clock across the living room; twelve minutes left before Bohyuk comes home, and Wonwoo's mind runs itself into a frenzy, hand sloppy and he gives up after a few more pathetic thrusts or so into his uncooperating fist that's too small and too smooth and _not enough_.

Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo up and over; their heads on the other side of the couch, cooler and Wonwoo shivers at the chill spreading throughout his damp shirt. Their legs eventually tangle back to the state of being something like a dread knot, knees melting into denim and pleather. Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo by the neck to kiss him, hips canting up as if to tell Wonwoo's to come down.

The second time starts relatively similar to the first, except much worse because they're naked below the waist (if you exclude the jeans on their legs), and Wonwoo feels everything hundredfold as he breaks off the kiss, staccato moans between them. Wonwoo can't keep himself from being loud anymore; he can feel the tension building up inside him, searing heat wherever Soonyoung's hands touch. His eyes are bleary, lashes matted with sweat. Wonwoo lets his head slide down, face nuzzling into the crook of Soonyoung's damp shoulder and he breathes in the scent of stale cologne.

It's a mess of hips rocking against each other, Soonyoung's panting loud in Wonwoo's ear, and it drives him to move faster, grind harder, until there's absolutely no space left between their bodies.

They almost come together, almost. Wonwoo comes first with a hitched grunt, white getting all over Soonyoung's stomach and rucked up shirt in spurts as he buries his face deeper into Soonyoung's shoulder to the point of near-suffocation. Soonyoung comes keening, arms wrapped like a vice around Wonwoo's shoulders as he rides it out with muffled whines.

The doorbell rings, and Wonwoo nearly trips as they rush into his room.

 

 

**home run: the real deal**

"Wonwoo, stop staring at the screen. Your grade's not gonna change from sheer hatred alone."

"Yeah, but I like drowning in my own salt, thanks."

Soonyoung heaves a sigh, and Wonwoo can feel his stare bore holes into his being. "What?"

"Nothing," Soonyoung mutters, "just counting the number of lines you just added to your face."

Wonwoo scoffs, giving the page one last glance before hitting the _next_ button to check for the right answers. He doesn't notice Soonyoung crawling to the spot next to him, but he _does_ notice the wet tongue swiped quickly across his cheek. Wonwoo can't do much but cradle his cheek whilst giving Soonyoung a long, hard stare.

"Babe," Soonyoung singsongs, "why do you taste salty?"

He tries to maintain a nonchalant grin on his face, but it crumbles into a fit of giggles, and Wonwoo joins him with his loud chuckles before realizing, "You just called me _babe._ "

"So I did." Soonyoung scoots closer to Wonwoo; their shoulders, ribs, and hips aligned, touching. "Can't I call my boyfriend that?"

"This is my first time hearing you admit that I'm your boyfriend," Wonwoo blurts out in monotone, disbelieving. "If this is you feeling bad, then don't bother—"

"But I don't feel bad," Soonyoung interjects. "In fact, I feel really good. It's fun around you, Wonwoo. I don't mind this going on for a long time. No, I'd _like_ for this—" he gestures between the two of them "—to go on. As long as we can keep it going, which is hopefully quite some time."

Wonwoo averts his gaze away from Soonyoung's ridiculously radiant smile. (The sort that gives Wonwoo an irrational urge to pinch his cheeks.) When he tries to focus on the corrections, however, he ends up laughing soundlessly into his palms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to ao3 user coupsd sorry for plagiarizing babe y u do taste salty lov u <3


End file.
